Tendre supplice
by Plume-chan
Summary: Une fois qu'Eren a trouvé quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer, il devient insupportable. Il est pris de maladresses, enchaîne connerie sur connerie et ne pense plus qu'à une chose : l'objet de ses fantasmes. Mais cette personne n'était pas aveugle, oui Levi lui fera avouer de bien des façons, sans passer par la plus douce. OS [YAOI] RivEren


_**Description :**_ _Une fois qu'Eren a trouvé quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer, il devient insupportable. Il est pris de maladresses, enchaîne connerie sur connerie et ne pense plus qu'à une chose : l'objet de ses fantasmes. Mais cette personne n'était pas aveugle, oui Levi lui fera avouer de bien des façons, sans passer par la plus douce. OS [YAOI] RivEren_

_**Pairing :**_ _Rivaille/Eren_

_**Rating :**_ _M_

Bonjour tout le monde :D !

Je crois que ma passion pour le EreRi est décidément revenue de plus belle. Je n'écris que ça en ce moment, allez savoir.  
>Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps sur ce genre de détails :D Voilà, ce One-Shot se passe quelques jours avant l'expédition extra-muros d'Erwin et Eren est tout excité de pouvoir partir à l'extérieur des murs, et avec son Caporal en plus de ça 8D (ben oui, sinon ça serait mille fois moins excitants, dites u.u) Tellement excité que son Caporal se rend évidemment compte de ses sentiments, parce qu'en plus d'être turbulent, il est aussi pas discret du tout. Faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui.<p>

Bonne lecture vous tous, et profitez surtout du lemon mwéhéhé ;) !

* * *

><p>L'expédition extra-muros venait d'être annoncée au sein du bataillon d'exploration. Eren qui tentait parfois de maîtriser sa forme de titan, avait été émerveillé par cette nouvelle, il allait enfin pouvoir sortir à l'extérieur des murs. Outre le fait de s'entraîner durement, il s'exécutait à faire les tâches que Rivaille lui ordonnait. S'appliquant toujours et durement, il essayait de faire de son mieux à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose. Selon lui, plus il ferait les choses bien, plus il attirerait l'attention de son Caporal et c'était ce qu'il espérait le plus.<br>Il ne savait pas quand ni depuis combien de temps, mais Levi était devenu pour lui une véritable obsession, et était sujet de ses fantasmes. Il essayait de faire en sorte que cela ne se remarque pas, mais à chaque fois, il sentait son corps réagir étrangement et se tendre quand il passait ne serait-ce qu'un peu trop près de lui. Plus il tentait de réprimer ce sentiment, plus il s'amplifiait, et il s'en maudissait.  
>Cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable, de plus en plus fréquent, et il craignait que cela ne se remarque trop et que Levi n'en fasse pas abstraction. Donc il tentait de ne plus y penser, d'essayer de se contrôler ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Sauf qu'il en devenait maladroit. Il était à l'affût de tout, mais était toujours beaucoup trop tendu quand son supérieur venait lui parler. Ses mains devenaient moites et il bafouillait de choses incompréhensibles ce qui l'agaçait énormément.<br>L'autre jour par exemple, à la bibliothèque du château, il cherchait un ouvrage important, voulant en apprendre plus sur les recherches approfondies de ses supérieurs. Une fois le nez dedans, il ne faisait plus attention à rien, et fut brutalement surpris quand il se rendit compte que son Caporal lui parlait, et lâcha malencontreusement son bouquin. Quand il se redressa après l'avoir ramassé, sa tête heurta l'une des nombreuses étagères et manqua de faire tomber tous les livres de la rangée. Levi, visiblement ennuyé, s'en alla sans rien dire, le plantant là.  
>A l'instant, il venait même de briser toute la vaisselle, alors que son Caporal venait seulement de le frôler en passant derrière lui. Tantôt, il lui avait demandé de ranger les assiettes sous l'évier, mais ça n'empêcha en rien le fait qu'elles s'éclatent bruyamment contre le sol. Maintenant il devait aussi ramasser du verre.<p>

Ses étourderies perpétuaient, et il devait se ressaisir, il le savait, mais rien n'y faisait. Il manquait cruellement de sang-froid quand il se trouvait en sa présence, et ne savait réellement pas maîtriser ses sentiments. Il tremblait quand il servait le thé, il prenait du temps à répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait et était rapidement épuisé.  
>C'était là un comportement qui agaçait sincèrement Levi, surtout que dans cet état, Eren ne faisait que rajouter du travail et faisait perdre du temps à tous. Dans de pareilles circonstances, parfois, il valait mieux qu'il ne touche à rien.<p>

- Arrête toi un instant Eren, et repose toi un peu.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle à manger du château, assis autour d'une table, la pièce faiblement éclairée par la lueur des flambeaux dorés.

- T'enchaînes conneries sur conneries. Tu peux t'expliquer ?

- Non je ne peux pas. Bafouilla-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Oh excuse-moi de l'avoir dit sous forme de question. Ce n'en était pas une. Explique-toi, Jaeger.

Il ne répondit pas, et resta muet. Il préférait se taire plutôt de lui avouer que c'était lui qui le rendait ainsi, et qui le tendait entièrement. Rivaille commençait à trouver le temps long, et se leva de sa chaise, perdant patience.

- Non. Osa le brun.

Mais cette réponse ne satisfit pas son supérieur qui l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le faisant quitter son siège.

- Es-tu sûr de ta réponse ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton irrité.

Il exerçait une pression insoutenable sur son étoffe, et le força à se reculer en se faisant de plus en plus menaçant, avant de le plaquer durement contre l'une des colonnes de pierre. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, Eren ferma les yeux s'attendant à un coup.

- Je n'ai pas entendu. Continua sèchement Levi.

Ses jambes flageolaient. Il était trop proche, beaucoup trop proche de lui. Il respirait plus fort, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'humer la douce odeur qui émanait du corps de son Caporal. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait faible, il savait que son corps allait fléchir face à lui, que c'était impossible de résister même s'il le souhaitait. Il l'excitait, c'était tout.  
>Ses joues lui brûlaient, il espérait qu'il ne le remarque pas, mais à cette distance cette peine perdue. Il détourna le regard, ferma les yeux et déglutit bruyamment. Il avait la gorge tellement sèche. Putain, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention à ses gestes, à ses manières d'agir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de se contrôler en sa présence ? Il se sentait foutrement con.<p>

- C'est parce que je suis perturbé quand vous êtes là, Caporal.

Ce n'avait pas été si simple de prononcer cette phrase. Ses syllabes avaient été hachurées. Maintenant que ses paroles venaient d'être prononcées, il regrettait amèrement. La pression de la main de son supérieur sur sa chemise se desserra. Ses jambes lâchèrent, il tomba au sol, son dos glissant sur la colonne grenue. Il se mordait affreusement la lèvre inférieure, il la pressait terriblement, mais il n'avait pas mal. Oui, il était foutrement con.

- T'insinuerais que c'est de ma faute ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Oui et non, mais il ne répondit seulement non. Il était peut-être idiot, mais pas suicidaire, ou plutôt, pas dans ces circonstances-ci. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû continuer, mais ses mots sortirent tout seul.

- Vous m'excitez, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer en votre présence.

Au final si, son surnom lui allait terriblement bien, et même dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Sauf qu'il se sentait apaisé. C'était comme un soulagement d'avoir pu déballer tout ceci, il n'avait plus à s'en préoccuper. C'était un sentiment étrange.  
>Levi s'abaissa devant lui, et empoigna ses cheveux pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.<p>

- C'est vrai ça ?

Il lâcha ses cheveux.

- Tu veux dire que… si je te touche le bras, ça t'excite, Jaeger ?

Il saisit brutalement son poignet.

- Si je souffle sur ton visage, ça t'excite également ?

Eren déglutit. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Voulait-il le torturer, ou ressentait-il la même chose ?

- Si je déboutonne ta chemise, vas-tu te tendre ?

Il arracha les boutons de son vêtement.

- Si je passe ma main sur ton ventre, vas-tu gémir ?

Il effleura son torse.

- Si je me mets ainsi, ton sexe va-t-il… se durcir ?

La bouche ouverte, il se plaça entre les jambes de son subordonné. Il était toujours vêtu, évidemment, mais il voulait tourmenter son jouet. Eren l'observait avec convoitise, il se retenait visiblement de gémir, et de sauter sur lui pour réaliser ses rêves les plus érotiques. Mais il ne bougeait pas, il avait le regard fiévreux. Visiblement oui, Levi avait décidé de le torturer.  
>Le plus âgé se redressa, le visage neutre, et s'en alla. Eren ne comprenait pas, pourquoi partait-il ? Sans hésiter, mais aussi sans réfléchir, il lui saisit le poignet pour le retenir. Levi se retourna, étonné, et eut un rictus. C'était effrayant. Il regardait de haut son subordonné, et alla lui coller la semelle de sa chaussure contre son visage.<p>

- Ne me gêne pas dans ce que je fais Jaeger.

Eren le lâcha et se résigna. Il se sentait bête et honteux. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que son supérieur était excité par lui ? Comme s'il avait attendu son arrivée dans le bataillon pour pouvoir être attiré par quelqu'un. Il se donna une gifle mentale. Il était dans ses songes, que devait-il penser ? Il était effroyablement perdu.  
>Il entendit la porte claquer. Il ne sursauta même pas et ne daigna la regarder. Il reconnut le bruit de la clé tourner dans la serrure. Ça l'étonna, il observa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Rivaille était toujours là, dans la pièce avec lui. Son cœur affolé battait à la chamade. Il le regardait se rapprocher de lui, enlevant sa veste et la jetant sur une chaise branlante. Il se baissa, posa ses genoux au sol, et rapprocha son visage. Il l'observa, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de convoitise, Eren se recula, sa tête heurta le mur. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il tremblait. Devait-il aller le prendre lui-même, ou se laisser faire ? Qu'importe, de toute façon, Levi ne s'intéressa pas à ses lèvres pour le moment. Il lui déboutonna le pantalon, et en agrippa la ceinture, et le lui enleva. Le plus jeune gémit de soulagement, il ne se sentait plus à l'étroit. Le sol était froid. Rivaille saisit son membre et le porta à ses lèvres.<p>

- Elle put le sperme. Combien de fois as-tu pensé à moi, aujourd'hui ?

Et il la lécha. Eren soupirait, se languissait, serrait ses orteils les uns contre les autres. Putain, c'était tellement bon. S'il avait su, il aurait avoué tout ça à son Caporal immédiatement, sans attendre. Il s'occupait si bien de lui, les mouvements de sa langue, de ses lèvres, de sa main étaient juste parfaits. Il penchait sa tête en arrière, balançant sa chevelure dans sa nuque, et grogna. Il écartait davantage ses jambes, Levi le préparait lentement.  
>Il retira ses doigts, lécha une dernière fois le liquide séminale qui s'échappait de sa verge gonflée puis se recula. Il dénoua son foulard, déboutonna sa chemise et se débarrassa de tout autre vêtement qui le couvrait. Il était entièrement nu, et ne tentait pas de se cacher. Il restait là, sans bouger, en faisant patienter son subordonné. Il savait très bien qu'il l'excitait habillé, alors ça devrait être le bordel dans son esprit s'il le voyait ainsi. Et ça lui plaisait. Il attendit quelques minutes puis se rapprocha de lui. Le visage au-dessus du sien, il souriait. Un sourire sadique, un sourire de convoitise immense. Il attrapa son foulard et doucement, il le fit glisser sur son torse, caressant la moindre parcelle de sa peau avec. Eren se tortillait, c'était doux, mais c'était aussi une véritable torture que son Caporal lui infligeait. Il se plaignait, c'était beaucoup trop lent, beaucoup trop agréable. Il ne tenait plus, il se mordait la lèvre, il gémissait. C'était insoutenable.<p>

- Tu es trop arrogant, Jaeger.

D'un geste bref, il le fit basculer, son dos quittant la colonne de pierres pour aller rejoindre le sol. C'était très froid, il grinça des dents, gesticula pour chauffer un peu le carrelage, c'était désagréable. Rivaille lui saisit les poignets et les lièrent avec son foulard, raccroché derrière la colonne. Elle n'était pas si grosse, heureusement, mais c'était atrocement gênant. Eren n'aimait vraiment pas ça, il ne pouvait rien faire de ses bras, il ne pouvait même pas aller toucher l'objet de ses fantasmes. Il le dit, mais rien n'y faisait, faire changer d'avis son Caporal était une chose malheureusement impossible. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Même s'il allait le regretter, il lui porta un pied à la figure, mais doucement, il ne voulait pas mourir. Levi l'esquiva aisément, et l'attrapa. Il fit glisser son pouce sur son talon, puis porta ses lèvres sur ses orteils. Le plus jeune laissa s'échapper une plainte. Merde, il n'aurait jamais cru que son Caporal ferait quelque chose de ce genre, c'était dégueulasse pourtant, mais c'était affreusement agréable. Il était très sensible des pieds, et dieu sait que c'était bon.  
>La main de Rivaille quitta son talon, et glissa le long de sa jambe. Il faisait passer ses doigts lentement sur sa cuisse, caressant la moindre parcelle de peau, avant d'arriver à son entre-jambe qui passa un moment plaisant.<p>

Il lui souleva le bassin, écarta davantage ses jambes et s'y plaça allègrement. Ses hanches claquèrent violemment, Eren gémit de douleur. Il allait et venait en lui, à une cadence rapide et régulière. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'y aller lentement au début, et même s'il avait été préparé, le brun avait eu mal. Douleur qui s'estompa doucement, et qui se transforma en vague de plaisir, malgré les larmes qui s'échappaient parfois de ses yeux. Le membre de Levi était chaud, glissait parfaitement en lui, et même si ça paraissait étrange, il était aussi délicat. Pendant qu'il se faisait prendre bestialement par son Caporal, il tilta. Il avait une étrange sensation, une impression bizarre. Il avait déjà vécu ce moment. Pas pour de vrai bien sûr, mais dans un rêve. Un rêve qui, au réveil lui avait paru tellement réel qu'il en était déçu, mais pire encore, il avait espéré ne pas avoir gémit pendant son sommeil, ce qui le perturba une journée entière, quand il croisait son Caporal dans les couloirs, il n'avait pu s'empêché de rougir et de se remémorer cette scène érotique en boucle, tant elle avait été poignante, et son estomac lui avait semblé quitté son corps à plusieurs reprises. Maintenant il était en train de le revivre, et se mordit la joue entre deux râles de plaisir pour savoir si c'était bien vrai.

Il se cambra, plaquant ses épaules vivement sur le sol qui commençait à se mouiller de leur sueur corporelle. Il positionna ses jambes sur les épaules de Rivaille, et s'offrit davantage à lui, quémandant plus de vivacité même s'il savait qu'après ça, il aurait des difficultés à marcher correctement, mais là il s'en fichait pas mal. Levi se mouvait en lui encore plus rapidement tant l'extase que lui procurait cette entre chaude était bonne. Il agrippait les hanches de son partenaires pour aller plus loin, toujours plus loin, et Eren ne manquait pas de faire savoir à quel point il appréciait.

Rivaille lui saisit la mâchoire brusquement, et attrapa ses lèvres avec ses dents. Il les mordait, les pinçait, puis les retraçait avec sa langue. Langue qui descendit rapidement sur son menton, puis le long de son cou, qui devenait humide plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il croquait dans cette chair, telle une bête avide de sang, voulant faire valoir ces signes de soumission et de supériorité, il ne le considérait pas comme son égal, cependant, il pourrait le devenir. Il était inférieur à lui, faible et ignorant, n'avait aucune expérience, mais c'était pour cette raison qu'il le voulait auprès de lui, pour le protéger mais aussi pour lui faire payer son arrogance alors qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance de la vie.  
>Ses mains passèrent sous son dos, s'agrippèrent à sa peau, ses ongles le griffèrent. Eren pencha sa tête en arrière et gémit, ravalant sa salive. C'était si plaisant.<br>Il sentait que son Caporal allait bientôt terminer la chose, dans ses mouvements qui devenaient irréguliers parfois, à cause de la fatigue qui commençait à le tenailler. Il se plaça mieux pour lui faciliter tout mouvement, il tirait sur le foulard qui lui liait les poignets, le torse de Levi se plaqua contre le sien, ses cheveux cascadant sur son ventre halé.

Il ne resta pas ainsi bien longtemps, à peine avait-il repris le peu d'énergie qu'il venait d'utiliser, qu'il se releva, se rhabilla à moitié, et observa son subordonné honteusement attaché à la poutre. Il eut un petit rire sournois, et lui sourit sadiquement, tel un tortionnaire désireux de sauter une nouvelle fois sur sa proie.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire Jaeger.

- Oui… Caporal ?

- Dis-moi. Tu n'aimes pas ne pas pouvoir te servir de tes bras, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Alors j'hésite. Vois-tu, j'hésite à te laisser passer la nuit ici, ainsi attaché. De toutes les façons, tu ne pourras rien faire, alors il n'y a aucun risque.

Eren se retenu de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de cette idée, et fronça les sourcils.

- Ou bien, tu passeras la nuit à mes côtés. Evidemment, je ne te garantis pas que tu dormes réellement. Cependant, il y aura un lit et des draps, et tu auras bien plus chaud que si tu restais ici les mains liées.

Bien sûr, pour Eren il n'y avait pas à cogiter bien longtemps. Il voulait coucher avec son Caporal autant de fois qu'il lui était permis.

- Que décides-tu ?

- La deuxième solution, affirma-t-il sûr de lui.

- Eh bien. Tu m'impressionnes. Tu ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passera dans ma chambre, et pourtant tu arrives à faire ton choix plutôt rapidement. C'est bien. Néanmoins, tu risques de ne plus pouvoir marcher correctement pendant une semaine, sauf que, comme tu le sais, ton entrainement est obligatoire alors je t'y conduirais de force s'il le faut.

Il se rapprocha de lui et serra ses joues entre ses doigts.

- Mais si je t'entends te plaindre ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu ne pourras plus réaliser ton objectif.

- O-oui…

Cette nuit-ci, Eren découvrit à quel point son Caporal pouvait être endurant. Le lendemain, il boiterait, c'était sûr.

* * *

><p>Pauvre Eren. Je ne sais pas dans quel état il va bien pouvoir se retrouver le lendemain matin, mais ça risque d'être comique héhé !<br>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et j'espère aussi vous revoir très vite ;) !

A très bientôt tout le monde :DD !


End file.
